Fate of the Go Comet  Story I
by Recaoli
Summary: A 'what if' story on how Kim and Shego grows up togheter in Go City and share the same fate in the following years to come...


First of all, this is my first story that I have come up with and hope that you will like it. Secondly there might be some errors here and there as English is not my first language. However I hope that I become better and better at this as I find it very fun.

About this story: I came up with this story as a '' What if '' after reading lots of other Kim Possible fanfictions. I hope that no one will feel as if I stole their idea(s)...If so then I am sorry.

Kim and Shego grows up togheter in Go City and will both share the same fate in the following years to come...

I think that's it for now... Let's begin hmm?

* * *

><p><strong>Two young women were walking the streets of Go city.<strong>

**They were the _super heroines from Team Go, – Sharon and Kimberly – Shego and Kigo. _**

**They had become friends ever since the day they first meet 11 years ago after Kim's parents moved to Go city from Middleton.**

11 years ago

''We have arrived. '' James said as they just arrived to Go city.

''So here is where our new lives will be.'' Ann said while watching the city getting closer.

''I hope we choose right James, for Kim.'' Ann said and smiled as she turned her head and looked to the backseat of the car where their 9 years old daughter Kim was sleeping.

''Don't worry dear, I am sure Kimberly will like living here and find some nice friends.'' James said and smiled as well.

''Think we should wake her up?'' Ann asked after awhile.

''Good idea.'' James said while focusing on the traffic.

''Kim honey we have reached the city now'' Ann said trying to wake Kim up.

''Oh..*yawn* finally.'' A tired awakening Kim said.

It took a little moment before the girl was fully awake.

''Mommy is that the city?'' Kim said while looking at it in the distance.

''Yes that's right honey it is.'' Ann said.

''Looks pretty cool huh Kimmy-Cub?'' James asked to his daughter.

''Yes daddy...'' Kim said in awe at the big city.

Her family had been living in Middleton and it was the only place she knew of until now.

''But where is our house?'' Kim asked her parents.

''We are soon there Kimmy-Cub.'' Her father said while focusing on the traffic.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they had arrived to their new house which was outside of the metropolitan area.<p>

James parked the car at the front yard and they got out.

They walked to the front door where James took out the key.

''Alright Kim are you ready to see your new home'' James asked while he unlocked the door.

Kim nodded and followed her parents inside.

Half an hour later they have gone through all the rooms and were in their backyard.

''So Kimmy what do you think?'' Her parents asked.

''I like it mom and dad everything is so nice!'' Kim cheered at them.

They both smiled at her and now knew that Kim would have a good normal life, or so they thought.

''Well then who would like some icecream?'' Ann asked.

''I do!'' Kim shouted out and followed her parents back inside.

* * *

><p>Just when all three of them had finished eating they heard the doorbell ringed.<p>

''Hmm.. Wonder who it could be.'' James said and walked to open the door.

Outside was a family of six; Mr & Mrs Golitz. Two teenage boys, a young girl about Kim's age and two even younger boys who seemed to be twins and they were there to welcome their new neighbors.

'''Well now this is a nice surprise.'' James said after he had opened the door and saw who it was.

''Hi there, I believe you're Mr Possible?'' Mr Golitz said to James who nodded.

''Yes that is quite right, Mr?'' James said and smiled at them.

''Golitz, but please call me Jonathan'' Mr Golitz said.

''All right Jonathan, and if you would call me James. Oh and please come in.'' James said.

The Golitz family did so and followed him inside where they meet Ann and Kim waiting in the living room.

''Oh dear, visitors already? Ann said when she noticed the new faces following behind her husband.

'''Yes dear, this is the Golitz family and I believe our new neighbours.'' James said and sat down on the sofa next to his wife and daughter.

''That is right Mrs Possible. I am Jonathan Golitz and this is my wife Isabella and my children; Hector, Merry, Sharon, Wes and Wesh.'' He said as he introduced themselves.

''Well then it is nice to meet you all. I am Ann Possible and this is Kimberly, me and Jame's daughter.'' Ann said and looked at Kim.

''Uhh... Hi.'' Kim said nervously while she blushed at the new people.

''Oh what a cute little girl you are.'' Isabella Golitz said and smiled at her.

''Say kids why don't you take her with you and show her your tree house back home?'' Jonathan asked.

''Oh come on dad do we really have to?'' Merry started and whined about it.

''Come on little brother it will be fun.'' Hector said to Merry.

''Can I go with them mom?'' Kim asked her mother.

''Of course Kimmie just stay with them all the time.'' Ann said while she went to the kitchen to make some tea for Mr and Mrs Golitz.

Kim nodded and followed as the other kids started to go out.

* * *

><p>Well that was longer then I first thought it would be..<br>So how was it? Please tell me in reviews! Any thoughts and ideas are welcome as I need them all.

Next time: Kim will talk with Sharon and become friends, and with the siblings aswell. Kim's parents and Sharon's parents will talk about why the Possibles moved and what they have as future plans.


End file.
